


i can feel that body shake

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, absolutely not, are we surprised?, england nt - Freeform, handjobs, its england boys yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: I can see it in your eyes 'cause they never tell me lies





	i can feel that body shake

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something with these for so long since there's literally nothing about for them (why i dont know) so of course the ship needs to be kicked off with porn. This is also for Patricia who is one of the most amazing friends i have, so enjoy love <3 (and if you're nice maybe i'll do more devil porn ;) )

It's only his first night out with the team, some celebration that Gareth had insisted needed to happen and honestly Marcus didn't  _ really  _ want to go. He hates to admit that he likes being in bed before ten o'clock, but it's true. 

 

He wasn't going to, he'd turned down Adam's offer, even said no when he promised he'd keep him safe from all the perverts with a slight shake of his head. He'd said no when Clyney threw his arm around his shoulder and begged him to just have  _ one drink _ , hell he's even said no to Jesse. 

 

And surprisingly it was Alex that had convinced him to come, with that cheeky smile across his face and his smooth way with words. He'd even gone out to buy Marcus a new shirt he was just  _ that  _ excited for it.

 

Anyway-

 

Now he's here, clinging to Adam like his life depends on it and hating the unfamiliar sweat ridden bodies that keep pressing up against him. Marcus still wonders how this is considered  _ fun.  _

 

Adam says something, though he can't really hear over the sound of the unnecessarily loud music, but let's him grab his hand and pull him away to the bar. He can tell Adam's a little drunk, with the way he curls his arm around Marcus’ waist and tells him he's the  _ best teammate ever. _ Marcus just finds the whole situation amusing, and happily downs the shot that he'd ordered for the two of them.    
  


“Why is your lover boy not here?” Marcus manages to hear that though.

 

“What?” 

 

“Jesse! I'm surprised the two of you aren't necking yet,” Adam smiles at him, still keeping himself wrapped around Marcus as he waves at the bartender to bring more shots. “C'mon Marcus i see these things, I'm old and wise.” Adam goes to tap the side of his nose, but ends up poking himself in the eye instead. 

 

Marcus is preparing himself to spend the night looking after a drunk 28 year old, who  _ happens  _ to play for his enemy team mind you, until Jordan comes to the rescue and lifts the elder away from Marcus. 

 

“You're an angel Marcus, thank you,” Jordan says, in that thick accent he's learned to love. Jordan's a nice enough guy, and always seems to look out for Marcus - as do all the elder players - it's just a shame he captains for Liverpool. 

 

Marcus smiles at him, says it's no problem and hopes Adam isn't  _ too  _ big of a problem for him. Jordan just laughs and shakes his head. 

 

He's not really sure what to do now he's alone at the bar. He partly wants to slip away and get back to the hotel - everyone is too drunk to notice - but then a pair of arms curl around his waist from behind and Marcus is ready to floor whoever  _ thinks  _ it's okay to touch him.

 

Until he turns around and sees Jesse's bright smile. 

 

“I have been looking  _ everywhere  _ for you!” Jesse throws his arms back around Marcus, rests his head against the taller boys chest and just  _ hugs him _ . He's used to Jesse's hugs, the tight adrenaline filled ones from the pitch and the softer, more relaxed ones when they room together. But this one just feels different somehow. 

 

“Surprised your short ass didn't get lost on the way,” Marcus teases back, laughing even more when Jesse tries to slap him but instead ends up getting his wrists caught by Marcus’ hands. 

 

“C’mon, do a suicide shot with me and then we can dance.” Marcus has already drunk enough already, and he's not really in the mood for more shots, but this is  _ Jesse,  _ so he's not going to say no. 

 

“Fine, but  _ that's it,  _ no more drinks after this I'm already feeling that hangover coming.” 

 

Jesse's smile grows across his face, that cheeky one Marcus knows oh so well as he waves the bartender over and orders for the two of them. 

 

It's always been different with Jesse. He's always felt much more at ease with the elder boy, like he can be his idiotic teenage self without the worry of being judged. 

 

The bartender soon comes back with two shots, two limes and a salt shaker which just makes Marcus frown. Though he has to admit, he's never heard of nor done a suicide shot before. Surprisingly.

 

Jesse seems to catch on, and smiles at Marcus while he grabs his hand. He pours a line of salt across the top of Marcus hand, winks at him before bringing it to his mouth and dragging his tongue across to lick the salt. Marcus can feel himself inwardly cringing at how  _ bad  _ it must taste, but Jesse knocks back the shot and sucks on the lime like it's nothing. 

 

Jesse's still sucking away on the lime when he hands Marcus his shot and pours another salt line across the top of his hand. He's not really looking forward to doing this, the mix of salt, tequila and lime doesn't seem appealing to Marcus whatsoever. But he does it anyway.

 

It's not that bad surprisingly - but maybe that's because he'd been slightly drunk to begin with - and when Jesse pulls the lime away from Marcus’ lips he doesn't have the chance to speak before Jesse is dragging him into the mass of people. 

 

He's not used to all this, being so close to people he doesn't know, not being able to hear anything beside the overly loud music and  _ especially _ having his best friend practically grinding against him.

 

Marcus takes it all in though - even if he is completely and utterly confused.

 

The drinks soon start to kick in and give Marcus a confidence boost, because he curls his arms around Jesse's waist to pull the shorter man against his body. Jesse looks up at him in confusion, but Marcus pays no notice to it and just grins widely at his best friend. 

 

He happily takes the rest of the drinks that are handed to him, downs shot after shot and even lets Alex pour half his drink into his open mouth. Most of it ends up down his chin and not across his tongue, but he's too gone to really care and just swipes the back of his shirt across his chin.

 

It's a bit of a blur from then on, Marcus remembers grinding pathetically against Jesse, grabbing at his arse and whining into his ear at the delicious friction. But then he's suddenly fading back in to Jesse dropping him onto his hotel bed and looking down at him with an unknowing glint in his eyes.

 

Marcus swallows nervously. 

 

“Jesse?” Marcus’ voice is so soft when he speaks, his tongue flicking across his drying lips as he manages to make eye contact.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

_ It's now or never. _

 

“Fuck me,  _ please. _ ”

 

Jesse stares at Marcus for a moment, still a little cautious as he leans down to brush their noses together, but Marcus shows no sign that he wants to back out and the involuntary whine that passes his lips is all Jesse needs. 

 

He can taste the strange mixture of drinks on Jesse's lips, the sweet fruit from the girly cocktails and the tangy lime from when they'd done shots hours ago. It's not really how imagined their first kiss to go - and Marcus  _ really _ hopes he remembers this in the morning - but he's not going to start complaining. 

 

It’s fucking good though, whether that be because Jesse is an  _ excellent  _ kisser or the fact he’s too drunk, either way he doesn’t care. Marcus bites down on his lip, trying to hint how much he  _ hates  _ all this teasing, but instead it just makes Jesse pull away and look down at him with worry. 

 

“Hey are you okay? I don't want to y'know, push too-”

 

“I'm  _ fine _ , if it gets too much I'll tell you to stop okay?” Though Marcus doesn't think Jesse could do anything to him at this moment and it be  _ too much. _

 

“Okay,” Jesse visibly relaxes at that, his shoulders drop and his face doesn't seem as tense, which Marcus is glad about. But  _ god  _ that brief moment of not having contact is driving him absolutely  _ insane.  _

 

He grabs at Jesse's shirt to tug him back down into a kiss. If he wasn't this drunk he'd have zero confidence and be a shaking, nervous mess, so he owes it to Alex for getting him out and drunk in the first place.

 

It's not enough though, the soft and almost reluctant kisses aren't enough for Marcus, he wants Jesse to tug his clothes off, to pin him against the wall and fuck him senseless. 

 

Hearing that now is kind of weird though, because Marcus has never really thought about doing  _ anything _ with Jesse. Or maybe he had and just suppressed all his feelings.

 

He's trying to pull Jesse's shirt off and grinding pathetically against his knee before he realises.

 

Jesse gets the idea though and pulls away so he can throw his shirt off, mumbling something about Marcus being a  _ horny little devil _ . 

 

He's back on Marcus the minute his shirt leaves his body, nipping at his lip before trailing down to his neck. Marcus digs his nails into Jesse's skin, scratching at his shoulder blades slightly every time he feels his teeth scrape against his collarbone. 

 

Marcus has to pull away though, because his rock hard cock is aching to be free of his overly tight jeans and have a pair of lips wrapped around it. 

 

He kicks his trainers off, tugs his shirt off with shaking hands before pulling his jeans and boxers off in one go. 

 

Marcus has never been so happy to be free of his clothes, but when he catches Jesse gazing down at him, his eyes looking over every inch of his now naked body, he suddenly feels the nerves creep up on him.

 

“Wait!” Marcus looks away from Jesse's intense gaze, his cheeks flushing even more in embarrassment. 

 

“What's wrong? I didn't do anything wrong did I?” Jesse suddenly looks full of worry and regret but Marcus quickly waves him off. 

 

“N-No can you just, turn the light off, please?” He feels like a complete baby, because it's not he's never had sex before - quite a lot actually - it's just different with Jesse.

 

Jesse smiles softly at him and reaches over to turn the bedside lamp off. 

 

Marcus relaxes at that, his nerves settling now he doesn't have Jesse staring way too deeply at his cock. 

 

He feels Jesse move away from him for a moment, the rustle of clothes the only sound in the quiet room. Then Jesse straddles Marcus’ thighs and pushes their cocks together all too quickly. It’s already too much, Jesse’s hand is slick with sweat, his pre-come is leaking onto Marcus’ cock and just  _ everything  _ about what Jesse is doing is so fucking good. 

 

Marcus whines into the hot air, grasping at the sheets and arching his body to feel  _ moremoremore. _

 

He's acting like a pathetic horny teenager - no - he  _ is  _ a pathetic horny teenager, grinding up against Jesse's cock and turning himself into a mumbling mess. But really, Marcus is  _ sure  _ that Jesse doesn't care, in fact he's pretty sure he's loving hearing Marcus fall apart. 

 

He jumps slightly when he feels Jesse’s hand grab at his hip, his fingers pressing down into his skin so he can pull him closer. And then he’s whining because Jesse suddenly pushes his fingers into Marcus’ mouth. He happily laps it all up though, runs his tongue across every inch of skin and bites down slightly, just to try and pull something from Jesse and make him fall apart too. 

 

He doesn’t though, and Marcus is convinced he could be on his knees sucking Jesse’s cock and he’d still have a straight face.

 

Marcus whines again when Jesse pulls his fingers away, he’d been enjoying that damn it. But he feels Jesse leans down, feels his nose brush against his cheeks before he’s whispering in Marcus’ ear  _ exactly  _ what he wants to do with him. And yeah, maybe he can survive without sucking Jesse’s fingers.

 

“Hey, gimme your hand.” Marcus obeys almost immediately, lifting his right hand from its place beside his head and bumping it against Jesse’s that’s still wrapped around their cocks. He gently guides Marcus’ hand to his cock, curls their fingers together until Marcus soon gets the idea and wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock, jerking it slowly.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t know how to give handjobs - trust him,  _ he knows  _ \- he’s just a little more nervous with Jesse, doesn’t want to do something stupid and scare him away. It’s ridiculous thinking, but he can’t help it. 

 

Jesse’s still mewling softly in appreciation though. 

 

Marcus jolts away from Jesse though, when he feels his fingers teasing from between his legs. It's all new to him this - sure, he'd lost his virginity just a few years ago and isn't completely clueless when it comes to this, but being with another man is something new entirely. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jesse's voice pierces through his thoughts, knocking him back to reality before he shakes his head frantically. 

 

“No, I'm just- this isn't, I've never done this before.” 

 

“I'll be soft, promise. Don't want to be hurting the star devil now do we?” Jesse laughs quietly and dips his hand back between Marcus’ thighs, making sure to brush his fingers across the soft skin. It calms Marcus slightly, that Jesse is being so sweet about everything, but he is still a little scared. 

 

He doesn't have time to protest though, because Jesse gently pushes his finger in and kisses his whines away. 

 

It's surprisingly less painful than Marcus thought, it’s strange, but it doesn’t particularly hurt and with how soft Jesse is being he could easily get used to this. 

 

Marcus arches up against Jesse's fingers, to try and feel more, feel that immense pleasure he'd heard Adam talk about in their training sessions. It makes Jesse laugh softly, and then he presses his finger just a  _ little  _ deeper and- 

 

_ Oh god.  _

 

It’s everything he dreamed of and more. The intense pleasure a whole  _ lot  _ more than what Adam had said, and  _ holy fuck  _ if Jesse carries on caressing that sweet spot he won’t be able to last much longer. He’s crying out so pathetically against Jesse’s lips, fingers clawing desperately at the bed sheets. 

 

Marcus is about to complain, beg for more and just make Jesse do something other than the overly soft touches. But it’s like Jesse just  _ knows _ , because he gently slips a second finger in and bites down on Marcus’ lip to pull it between his teeth. It’s so fucking hot. 

 

Marcus lets go of the sheets he’d been bunching so tightly behind his hands to curl them around Jesse’s neck, letting his nails scratch against the soft skin.  _ That  _ pulls a moan from Jesse, and it’s the sexiest thing he’s heard all night and  _ really  _ wants to hear it more. 

 

So he quickens his hand, makes sure he spreads the pre come across Jesse’s overly sensitive cock, and then twists his hand in the same way that always makes himself fall apart. It works, because Jesse has to stop and Marcus can feel his hand tightening around the pillow beside his head while he whines softly against his lips. 

“You,” Jesse starts, his voice so much more deeper as he pulls away from Marcus. “Are fucking something else,” The light flicks on again, glowing softly from beside the bed. Marcus is too far gone to be embarrassed now, just looks up into Jesse’s brown eyes that are filled with desire. Marcus manages a smirk before Jesse curls his arms underneath Marcus’ thighs and lifts him from the bed. Marcus’ legs close around his waist to stop himself from sliding down - still a little surprised Jesse had the strength to lift him - but all that does is make their leaking cocks press together. 

 

Jesse turns them around, and Marcus wonders if he’ll be riding him instead, but then his back smacks against the wall and  _ oh-  _

 

He looks down at Jesse, at his swollen parted lips and flushed cheeks, and  _ yeah  _ maybe his first fuck being against the wall isn’t going to be the worst thing in the world. Jesse’s grip is so tight around his thighs, his fingers pressing down hard against his skin and probably leaving purple bruises underneath the touch, but part of him loves that.

 

Jesse smiles at him, traps him tightly between himself and the wall before his hand curls around his own cock and gently presses in. It’s a  _ lot  _ bigger than when Jesse had fingered him before, burns a little the more he pushes in, but then he reaches the hilt and it’s not really that bad. Just the feeling of being so  _ full  _ \- and by Jesse of all people - is more than good enough. 

 

Jesse looks at him, almost asking for approval, and Marcus just whines desperately and digs his nails into Jesse’s shoulder blades to hope he gets the idea. He does, because he pulls out as much as he can before slowly pushing back in. It’s so  _ slow  _ and  _ soft  _ but it makes Marcus’ toes curl, pulls those delicious moans from his parted lips. 

 

Jesse’s still soft for the first few thrusts, keeps his eyes locked on Marcus’ until the younger is practically screaming for him to just  _ fuck him into next week.  _

 

And when he does, Marcus can’t cope. It’s  _ sososo good.  _ Jesse’s cock is hitting him in all the right ways, his nails digging into the skin of his ass, pulling him closer against his body is just fucking perfect. 

 

Marcus’ back keeps rubbing against the wall, the sweat making it hurt slightly, but he doesn’t care. It’s a good type of pain. He drops his head back, closes his eyes and scratches his nails so hard against Jesse’s skin that he feels the warm, wet drops of blood across his fingertips. 

 

Jesse fucks him harder, bites down on his collar bone, laps at Marcus’ sweat ridden skin. But it’s still not enough.

 

Until it is.

 

It’s so unexpected, but Marcus clenches around Jesse’s cock, cries out breathlessly and curls his hand around his own. He’s shaking so much, struggling to keep himself wrapped around Jesse as he comes into his hand. It’s  _ unbelievably  _ good. The best fucking orgasm of his damn  _ life.  _ And Marcus doesn’t want it to ever stop. 

 

He’s too tired to open his eyes, too tired to do anything really, but he manages to mumble out the only two words Jesse needed.  _ Don’t stop.  _

 

He whines quietly when Jesse pulls out, already missing that feeling until he’s being dropped down on the edge of the bed with his ankles resting against Jesse’s shoulders. When he pushes in again, this time with less care and more force, it’s a whole other feeling. And he’s kind of wishing Jesse had fucked him like this first, he’d of happily let that be the first and only fuck of his life with it feeling  _ that  _ good. 

 

Jesse drops down to rest his head against Marcus’ shoulder, his lips parted to let out hot breaths across his skin. Marcus pushes back against him for encouragement - or because he just wants to feel every inch of Jesse’s cock inside of him. 

 

“Jesse,” Marcus calls his name softly. “Want you to come inside me.” It’s fucking bold, and he has no idea where this confidence has come from - he’s still blaming the ridiculous amount of alcohol. Jesse just whines in response, his movements halting at Marcus’ words. 

 

“Shut  _ up”  _

 

Marcus just grins.

 

“Why? Don’t you want to come and watch it drip out my pretty little ass?” That seems to get him, because Jesse lets out what only can only be described as a growl and grabs at his hips painfully tight as he comes. It’s such a weird feeling, and Marcus isn’t entirely sure he likes it, but Jesse is so quick to pull out and drop to his knee and-

 

_ Fucking hell. _

 

There’s three things Jesse is talented with; his foot, his cock, and his tongue. He’s so relentless with the way he licks at Marcus’ skin, lapping up every drop of come that’s dripping down onto the bedsheets. He’s too spent to really do anything, just pants against the pillow and hopes that Jesse will stop soon. If he carries on Marcus is sure he’ll get another hard on. 

 

He flicks his tongue once more, making Marcus twitch slightly before he pulls away with that annoying smug grin.

 

“What?” And  _ really?  _ That’s all he’s going to say? 

 

“You’ve got such a nice ass,” Jesse smacks his hand against the skin, almost to emphasise his point. “Could get used to eating it out every night.” 

 

Marcus just wants to curl up and die of embarrassment. He hides underneath the covers instead. 

 

Jesse laughs quietly before cuddling up against Marcus. It’s nice, having Jesse pressed against his back with his arm wrapped around his waist in such a protective way. 

 

“I can feel you thinking from over here, stop it.” Jesse mumbles against the back of Marcus’ neck before kissing it softly. 

 

“Sorry, i’m just- what are we Jesse?” 

 

“Whatever you want us to be. I mean the date  _ usually  _ comes before the sex - no pun intended - but i’m not complaining.” 

 

Trust Jesse to make a joke out of it. Marcus just shakes his head.

 

“I still want that date though.” He feels Jesse smile against his skin and kisses the spot again.

 

“Anything for you, my little devil” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
